Unification
by TheCrazyPeople
Summary: A childhood friend of Mitsunari is taken away when he was young and he forgets all about her, but she comes back years later... What will happen when they meet again? Is it possible that they will fall in love? Or, will they never come together? MitsunarixOC A bit of AU. I recommend reading my other stories though... Really embarrassed about this one. Read and Review the others!
1. Prologue

Author's Note

Hey guys! This is going to be my first fanfic, so I'll try my best! By the way, I might make a ton of people REALLY OOC, so you are warned. (There's an OC!) Plus, this takes place in an AU. I also plan to update every few days, but hey, who knows if I sidetrack. I could make historical mistakes, and I might totally contradict a lot of historical statements, but please forgive me! I may not be a good writer, so please don't hate on my grammar mistakes. I also accept criticism, but nothing too... Hateful. (That might make no sense)

Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters or games or series or whatever.

Well, onto the story!

* * *

Prologue

A little girl wandered in her own little village, that was full of the poor, and full of the weak. The young girl's name was Hiroka. Somehow, the village pulled together and managed to protect the vulnerable village. She had been walking to a secret school, a school that taught her about basic things, such as math or art. Since Hiroka's family was poor due to the fact that she went to school, she had to wear rags that were sewn to create one large rag, which she wore. And her long silky hair swung around.

Now, upon tripping on this rag, she headed straight for the ground, and certainly tumbled a couple feet away from the tripping spot. Holding her head in pain, she heard a quiet, small, and shaky voice emanate from an alleyway.

"Why are you here?" the voice spoke softly, drawing Hiroka towards the alleyway and voice, "Are you here to bully me? To make fun of my body, something that I was born with?"

Now, Hiroka carefully stepped around the corner, only to see a young boy huddled in the corner, hugging his knees, crying, and his auburn hair sticking to his face. Since Hiroka was a very soft-hearted person, without another thought she ran over to comfort the boy. She hugged the little boy, surprising him, and to a certain extent, embarrassing him too.

"What are you-" but instead of the little boy finishing his statement, the younger one began to ask a ton of questions. "Are you alright? Why are you here? Where is your family?" Astounded by Hiroka's carelessness for talking to random strangers, he thought for a second then said, "Umm, yeah... I'm alright, I'm here because I was chased, and I'm supposed to go to school, but I never do." Hiroka, despite her girly and wimpy look, she was very capable of taking it all in.

"Well, that's really sad... Is that why I've never seen you at school before? Because you're always bullied and you choose not to go for that reason as well?" Hiroka said, figuring out everything right from the get-go.

"Wow. You intrigue me... My name's Sakichi Ishida." He said, with his heart lifted, and began to rise to leave.

"And my name's Hiroka Cho! Maybe we'll see each other sometime!" After they left the little alleyway, they waved, and they went their separate ways.

After a few days, Sakichi finally felt like he was ready to go to school. Plus, he promised Hiroka too; he couldn't let her down. However, he bumped into a huge boy, who was at least twice his size.

"Oh, look at what the cat dragged in," the brute said, picking up Sakichi by his hair, "A little boy who believes that he's the greatest by saying a bunch of words," then his gang began to appear behind him, a sign that told Sakichi that he wasn't going to get out of this mess. "Hey guys, do you think that this boy deserves a beating?" he wanted to escape... But... He had promised. He didn't want to see her disappointed.

After going through a tremendously painful beating, he struggled through the pain to arrive at the school tent, catching attention of several students due to the reason that his clothes were ripped by the boys and bloodied by the wounds he had sustained. The teacher was the first to speak up.

"Sakichi! How dare you play with the bad boys of this town!"

"B-but-"

"No buts! You are a bad boy, and how dare you-"

"Wait!" Hiroka interrupted. "It wasn't his fault! I-I saw everything! I was too scared to move, and... Please, just forgive him!" Sakichi was so astonished by Hiroka's statement, because if she really did see, he would notice the stares from her.

"Alright. But, since you did see his "accident", you have to take care of him," she said, leading Sakichi towards Hiroka. Sakichi was so weakened by the accident, he tripped, however, he was extremely lucky because Hiroka caught him in her arms, causing the young boy's cheek to slowly turn pink.

"Umm, thank you..." But his cheeks turned a brighter pink by all of the awws that surrounded them.

By taking care of Sakichi, the two had a chance to bond and become friends, and even after the injuries had healed, the two became the best of friends. Some say that Sakichi could have had a crush on Hiroka, but the two ignored all.

Their happiness and friendship was soon to end, because Hiroka was kidnapped by a group of strange looking men. It was a rainy dark night.

"Hiroka!" Sakichi reached for Hiroka, seeing that the girl was being taken away by mysterious men. "Hiroka, Hiroka!" He cried and cried, he tried to fight the men, but instead he was only punched and kicked, gaining a scar on his right, and left all alone in the mud.

Losing his best friend, he cried and cried on hours on end, until he grew up and forgets all about that fateful night...

* * *

Yay! Done the prologue! Fun fact: Did you know I call chapters "chappies"? Kind of weird, I know. Anyway, who is Sakichi? Well, if you don't know, read on! If you notice any mistakes, do tell! Please, read and leave reviews! Criticism and suggestions will be happily accepted!


	2. Chapter 1: 13 Years Later

Hey guys! How are you all? I hope I'm doing a good job... I don't know if anyone has read my story yet... Now I'm sad... But wait! There is no time for me to be depressed! Please tell me if I am doing a good job... I can't tell, really. So, I hope you guys enjoy this chappie! (lol) Just a warning, this is where the AU kicks in majorly, so... Yeah.

Disclaimer: I don't own any of these series, games, characters, you know, the whole thing. (If I did, I'd be rich)

* * *

Chapter 1: 13 Years Later

Thirteen years after Hiroka was kidnapped, Hiroka returned back to her land, now as a supersoldier, trained for any situation. She, of course, had to change her name into Yuki Cho, because she didn't want anyone to think that she was lying when she said that she was Hiroka. Why? Because her hair used to be a silky black, but due to the drugs and stress built up onto her, her hair turned into a deep magenta.

As for Sakichi, he had become a rising army general, and had renamed himself as Mitsunari Ishida. He had lost almost all of the shyness in him, and instead gained quite the sharp tongue, and a very boastful demeanor. He also grew up to be loyal, and to be determinant to whatever he had done.

Yuki was the exact result of an experiment that was ran by a group of foreign people that wanted to create a supersoldier to fight all people and create a utopian society. However, the training and torture she went through was too much, and she ended up escaping. The testing was so horrid, so scarring, that she would break down just hearing the word, "test". But on the better side of things, she was quite the hardened soldier.

* * *

She arrived at the pier of a small town on Shikoku, finally completing her trip from the laboratory to her home country. Not knowing where or what to do, Yuki asked around the community. However, her quest was interrupted by a strong gust and yells, causing her magenta hair to flow along the wind and her reflexes kicking in as she drew her sword.

Her sword was a gunsword, the handle to the first half being a gun, and the second half, or the rest of the blade, being a blade. This gunsword was completely practical, because flipping the blade up essentially transformed it into a gun. Yuki had named it, "Innovation".

But of course, no one really understood how her gunsword worked, and when she unsheathed it, everyone was staring.

"(sigh) Of course everyone stares... No one seems to understand, huh?" she said, waving her hand around.

"Now, Mitsunari, this is a test for you... To see if you can fight like you said you could," said a monkey-like man from the distance. Upon hearing the word, "test", it triggered a small memory from Yuki's past.

* * *

Flashback

"Now, now, Hiroka, this is nothing but a tiny test, and so... Just try your best," But all of what the researcher said was nothing but lies. A tiny test? Ha. Yeah right. Afterwards Hiroka was fed medicine, pushed to the limits, tortured by managers, and Hiroka had her spirit torn to shreds. A tiny test? Try signing your life away to the crushing forces of research instead.

* * *

Snapping out of her daze, she began to hack, slash, and shoot at bandits, however, a man in a black, a bit of white, and red kimono-like coat walked on in. He had armor underneath, on his arms, legs, and to a certain extent, his chest.

"Hey! What do you think you're doing?! You just shot our army!" he began to walk over, his white and red headdress swinging to his movement, while raising his armored hand to slap her. But the girl noticed another bandit, sneaking up on this man.

"Hmm, how to trick him... Maybe..." she completely ignored the man walking towards her, and walked on over and said, "This area is clear," then getting a nod from the bandit. And that was the bandit's last movement, considering that the wrongdoer had fallen to the floor, with his own blood pooling underneath him.

"Hmm... Maybe..." the man said, mumbling under his breath before speaking up, "Would you like to join Lord Hideyoshi's army? Someone like you could possibly be a useful asset to our army," he said, with an arrogant tone.

"Uh, I guess?" Yuki said, following the man. They eventually arrived at a close to empty room, only having royalty in the room.

"Excuse me, am I supposed to be here?" Yuki said, unsure for why she was here.

"Yes, of course!" said the monkey-like man, which who she saw earlier. "You are quite the amazing fighter! The name's Hideyoshi!"

"No way," she thought, "This man cannot be Hideyoshi. I would think that he would be... More mature," then she spoke. "If you are willing to have me, I am honored to join your army,"

"Of course! So, Mitsunari, please lead her to an available tent," Hideyoshi said, pointing at the man beside her.

"Yes my Lord, anything for you," he said, beginning to drag Yuki behind him. They soon arrived at a close to full field of tents and Mitsunari stopped.

"I'm sure you can figure out the rest," he said, turning around. "You better not do anything risky, you are a strange person after all,"

"Am I really that strange to you?" she said, a bit disappointed.

"Of course, you have pink hair and a strange weapon. I hope you're proud of yourself," he said sarcastically, immediately leaving. After that, Yuki settled into the campsite of Hideyoshi's army.

* * *

Author Notes

Ack! So that's the first chappie! (Remember, I call chapters chappies) Is the whole gunsword thing too overpowered? I need your reviews and answers, people! I'm sorry if I had a lack of detail in this chappie, because I'm still practicing the art of writing. Also, the AU is really weird in this story. Oh well. If you have any suggestions for the story, do tell!

Fun Fact: I am a HUGE fan of David Choi! Who is David Choi? Well, youtube it!

See you guys next time!


	3. Chapter 2: A T-test!

Hello everybody! So, how are all of you? I'm hoping that this story does alright... Anyway, are you all enjoying the story so far? So, is there any mistakes? Geez, I have no idea. Well, here comes the second chappie! Hope you all enjoy! (Warning, a bit of a jerk-like Mitsunari coming up)

Disclaimer: I don't own anything that has to do with these series, games, dudes, etc. I own bread, though.

* * *

Chapter 2: A Test...?!

Yuki had been extremely exhausted from the day before, collapsing, then slept until morning. she couldn't believe what had happened the day before. The sun had dawned upon her, having her wake up in a dazed haze...

"Ah... The sun is so bright," she said, rubbing her eyes, getting up, and then dressing up. She slowly walked out of the tent, with a nice little surprise.

"Ah, there you are," Mitsunari said, standing next to the tent that she came out of. With an eek, the young, but strong woman bowed with uttermost grace.

"Have you been waiting for long, sir?" she said, clenching her fist, hoping not to get in trouble on her first day.

"No," he responded nonchalantly,"but if we don't hurry, we might be late," he said, taking off almost immediately after he spoke.

"W-what a fast walker..." she thought, following along with just as much speed. "Impatient too," she pointed out, seeing that he had knocked on the paneled door, tapping his foot, and waiting.

"A-ack! Lord Mitsunari, I'm sorry to have kept you waiting," said a small peasant, who was at least a head shorter than Mitsunari. But then again, Yuki was a tiny bit taller than the peasant, so she couldn't really say anything.

"It's fine. Has Hideyoshi risen from bed yet?" he said, turning his head to look around as the peasant nodded. "I see," he said, walking on in.

As they entered a small room, a high, boy-like voice said, "Have you brought the girl? I'm sorry, I haven't gotten your name," he said towards the girl, scratching his cheek.

"M-my name is Yuki Cho, my Lord," she stuttered; she was a good soldier, but she will always feel awkward towards her superiors.

"I see," Hideyoshi said energetically,"Well then, since I don't know how well you are in combat and reflexes, let's do a small assessment."

Yuki nodded a little nervously, she could handle the words like test, but ultimately, test was the word the researchers used most often, bringing back horrid memories.

Walking to training grounds, there were already a ton of people on training grounds. They all bowed towards Hideyoshi, then began to whisper things into each other's ears.

"What weapon is that girl carrying?" It's called Innovation. How about read? After all, Innovation was carved into the blade.

"The clothes she's wearing, how strange," it was true, she still wore a militia uniform, all ripped and torn.

"Why would Lord Hideyoshi associate with people like her?" Rude.

"So Yuki," Hideyoshi said, upon turning around. "Are you ready?"

"Umm, I guess," she said, then Hideyoshi snapped, and all of the soldiers in the grounds ran towards her.

Deflecting most of their attacks, Hideyoshi said,"This is nothing but a little test, so you would be...?" Those were the wrong words to say.

"A t-test...?!" Eyes wide, she stopped and stood there, lost in the memories that swallowed her whole, leaving nothing but an empty husk, standing there. Then, she had collapsed.

"What a weakling," Mitsunari said, arrogantly sticking his nose up in the air, shunning at Yuki.

"Now, now, Mitsunari, I'm sure she was mistreated somehow... After all, she did do pretty well in the beginning," Hideyoshi said, defending for Yuki.

* * *

Upon waking up back in her own tent, and all confused, she saw Mitsunari staring at her with such coldness, hatred, and loathsomeness.

"You are... Not the same as I remember you, Sakichi," she thought. Even though she was gone for thirteen years, she was sure that there was no way that he could have turned so... Cold. She remembered that he was really sweet and cute when he was younger, with all of the begging, tugging on her sleeve, and hiding behind her.

"You are one of those," he said, with utter bitterness and coldness in his eyes. "Those people who have weaknesses in the form of a single word... You make me sick," he said.

Now that really hurt her. Even though she sustained grave injuries from the experiments that were done on her, there was nothing worse than having your heart broken by the hands of your own friend. She turned in her bed, trying to keep all of the tears from escaping.

He noticed the tears, but he chose to ignore them. Which only made the situation worse.

"A-anyway, you are placed under my command," he said, then moved close to her ear and whispered, "If you were to get in the way of Lord Hideyoshi... I'll make sure you die a painful death," then he stood to leave.

"Weakling." That was his final word to her, and it was stuck in her heart and mind like a knife, and she had to resort to crying to sleep, but what she didn't notice was that Mitsunari was standing outside, his face in his hands, thinking about what he had done.

* * *

Hello! Was Mitsunari a really big jerk? I loved writing this chappie, though! I hope you all enjoyed it too! To be honest, this is the funnest thing I have done in a while! Hahahaha!

Fun fact: My friends think animes aren't cartoons, but I think they are, so then we always get into a huge fight every time we discuss about it. I respect other people's opinions, and they respect mine, so it's all good.

See you guys next time!


	4. Chapter 3: Sakichi! Watch Out!

Hi guys! How was the last chappie for all of you? I hope it was good! I think that this chappie might be good too, so have fun reading it! I have a question for you all, and that's, "What holiday do you want Mitsunari and Yuki to celebrate? (As colleagues maybe)" I have one planned for Christmas, so don't say Christmas! Thank you!

Disclaimer: I don't own any of these series, games, characters, weapons, etc. I do own bread, cheese, milk, butter, juice, you know.

* * *

Chapter 3: Sakichi! Watch Out!

After taking the whole night to get over what Mitsunari said to Yuki, Yuki got ready for the day that was ahead. She was so lost, and so confused. However, as she was thinking about why Mitsunari was so cold, she had bumped into someone.

"I-I'm sorry! Forgive me!" she said quickly, she had already had enough with all of the things she was wrapped up in, she didn't want to get into more trouble.

"My, my, what a nice young lady! You know, maybe Mitsunari should learn a thing or two from you!" spoke a high-pitched, squeaky voice. Yuki looked to see a young lady ninja, small and petite, perfect for sneaking around. "What is your name?" Then she noticed sadness in Yuki's eyes. "You seem kind of sad... What's wrong?"

So, Yuki told her name, and reluctantly explained everything about what had happened between her and Mitsunari. Crying again, the lady comforted her.

"Well, Mitsunari can be really rude sometimes," then she remembered, "Ah, I haven't told you my own name! My name is Nene!"

"Nene...?" Yuki said, snuffling, "Like as in, Hideyoshi's wife?" she had gotten a nod from the other person. Surprised, she stood and gave a deep bow.

"W-well, excuse me, I shouldn't really be complaining to you," saying that, she got a small laugh from Nene.

"No, no, I should be the one that is sorry, considering Mitsunari made you cry like that," she said, a bit embarrassed. "He is a sweet person, but he can be quite rude,"

"I used to know him, and you are right, he was really sweet when he was younger... I don't know what happened," she said, getting a surprised look from Nene.

"Really?! What was he like when he was younger?" Yuki stifled a laugh, remembering all of the little things they used to do together.

"He was always afraid, afraid of bullies and such. But I swear, what happened to him? He's cold as ice," she said, looking up at the sky. "He was quite the weakling. Anyway, I'm very lost here, is it ok for you to show me around?"

"Of course!" said Nene, getting up from her spot, "I'll show you the mess hall first! Then we could go and find the training grounds!" Nene said, excitingly.

"Lady Nene! Lady Nene!" a soldier ran up to her, panting and shaking. "W-we are under attack!"

Then Nene turned around and said,"You know how to fight? We going to need you now! Quick! To your commander!"

And so, Yuki wandered around the battlefield, searching for Mitsunari when someone had called out from behind her.

"Hey Yuki!" Mitsunari called. "You stay out of this! You're only going to get in the way! Move!"

Of course, Yuki was hurt, but she did listen to her commander. Standing by a tree, she closed her eyes, and she thought about all that has happened to her.

"Why me? I'm always singled out for things that aren't my fault. I was chosen for an experiment, I am singled out as a weakling... (sigh)" then she began to think about the experiment she was chosen for.

The drugs. They were for making her body to mature quickly, but the side effects was the color of her hair. The training. It was pretty obvious, but it was for strengthening her body and sharpening her reflexes. The side effects were of course, the painful memories. She didn't get it though.

"Why do we try to create people like me when all we do is ruin their lives?" she slowly opened her brown eyes, and she saw a man sneaking up behind Mitsunari, and risen his sword...

"Sakichi! Watch out!" she ran straight in, blocking the hit with her sword, Innovation. Using her legs, she kicked the man away and flipped the blade up to shoot.

Aimed straight at the head, she pulled the trigger and the man soon fell to his death.

"W-what did you call me, soldier?" Mitsunari was astounded. He stood there, heart pounding and everything. No one had called him by his childhood name for years. Thirteen years to be exact. "For calling me something else and disobeying me, I must deliver a punishment to you," But Yuki didn't mind. She was glad that her friend was still healthy and kicking.

"Yes sir! I take full responsibility for all that I have done!" she was so happy, so glad that she didn't see her friend die right in front of her. She really wanted to hug him, but she knew that would be extremely weird. And considering how Mitsunari is, she declared that it probably wasn't a good idea.

"I've changed my mind about you, you look like you aren't half bad," then he drew his fan and offered his hand. "Shall we fight for Lord Hideyoshi?"

Yuki was dying from laughter on the inside. "Now that's the Mitsunari I used to know," she thought. Taking his hand, she said, "Of course, the two of us know that all of these guys are waiting to die," she then reloaded her gun.

The battle finished eventually of course, and Mitsunari and Yuki were the heroes of the whole thing. The two, surprisingly, worked well together, as they know it, they did the whole, "I smack you in the face with a fan, and now eat some bullet" thing. They were the talk of the town for quite sometime. However, Mitsunari pulled Yuki into his tent, about to shed light on her secret...

* * *

Wow. Was that weird or what? Smack you in the face with a fan and eat some bullet? Anyway, hey guys, how are you all enjoying the story so far? I don't know what I'm doing... Ack! Does this chappie look good? I don't know. But I think you guys might like the next few chappies, because it's going to be mostly about the OC and Mitsunari. I have no clue what's it going to be like.

Fun Fact: I eat chhheeeeseee! I don't know. Ok, no. The the Fun Fact of the chappie is that did you know that Rune Factory 4's releasing later than announced? I'm really mad at you Xseed...

See you guys next time!


	5. Chapter 4: Childhood Name

Hello! Sorry for no update for a while! Forgive me! How was the last chappie? I hope it was good! Now, I have another question for you all. Who do you want an OC to fall in love with the most? Here are your options:

Yukimura

Mitsunari

Hanbei

Those are the people that are possibilities for the next story. The people that are not chosen get a different couple, so don't worry! But it is all up to you guys, and if you guys don't answer, then I will not write the story, or I'll pick. So yeah. But please, do vote! To the chappie!

Disclaimer: I do not own any of these series, games, characters, and weapons. I own my 3ds.

* * *

Chapter 4: A Childhood Name

"H-how does she know my childhood name?" Mitsunari paced back and forth on the balcony, trying to figure out what happened a few days ago. He played the events over and over again in his head, but he still couldn't draw a conclusion. "Have Hideyoshi or Nene used my childhood name before to call me? I don't think so... But as much as I hate it, I trust them with my name... The only other person was-" then the painful memories of Hiroka flashed in his head. "No, that can't be... But now I have to trust this idiot," he thought, as he saw Yuki down on the ground, running towards the pagoda that he was in.

He went downstairs to meet her, and Yuki bowed deeply.

"A-am I late...?" she was panting, and her heart was beating like a kick drum. She was always bad at time management, no matter how much she tried to plan. Of course, Mitsunari had noticed this.

Smirking a bit, Mitsunari formed a little plan in his head and spoke, "You're a bit late... So tell me, why were you late?" Hearing that, Yuki's eyes widened with worry and her cheeks turned pink.

"It's a bit of a long story," then she closed her eyes, crossed her arms, tipped her head one way, and began to think. "Well, when I woke up, there were a ton of people stalking me outside, saying something about how awesome and weird I was at the same time, then they began a debate and I was the judge... I tried to escape, but they followed me! I had to shoot them with a tranquilizer before I was able to come here," That got a puzzled yet worried look from Mitsunari.

"You shot them? Your own colleagues? What in the world is a tranquilizer?" and so Yuki explained it to him. Which got her a small laugh from Mitsunari. "However, that doesn't make up for your punishment. Actually, I would punish you for that, but I'm in a good mood, so you're lucky."

"T-thank you! Umm, what is my punishment?" she was totally ready. A week without food? She had gone without food for 2 weeks. Stand for a long period of time? Possible. Go down to the lowest rank? Anything for forgiveness.

"Your punishment is... To tell me your own childhood name," Then, Mitsunari gave the sweetest smile he has for years to her. Yuki's heart totally melted into a puddle.

"Wha...? I-I'm sorry lord Mitsunari, but I don't understand," he gave a chuckle. She thought, "I think this is more like Mitsunari... And gods, that smile..." Of course, she would never admit that.

"Haha, you know, your childhood name," he smiled again. Yuki thought he was just messing with her mind, but of course, she did what she was told.

With a sigh, she spoke. "Umm, it's Hiroka," Now, it was Mitsunari's turn to have his eyes widen. He had the most unreadable face, and Yuki was scared that she had done something wrong. "I know it's weird... Have I done something wrong?" he began to think.

"It can't be... Not her, she's gone, but maybe..." he thought, thinking of Hiroka, then he noticed Yuki's stares. "Ah, there is nothing wrong. It IS quite the curious name... Tell you what?"

"Please don't tell me I'm going to be in trouble..." she whimpered, rising her arms up in defense, and trying to shrink herself.

Mitsunari thought for a second. "If this was Hiroka, then we've become the opposite attraction." then he softened his eyes and gently spoke, moving his face towards Yuki making her blush. "Of course not, I've decided to make you my page," he then gently touched her face with his armored hand, and he noticed how Yuki's breathing had changed.

"P-page...?" she considered many reasons why he was doing this to her. "What is he trying to do? He can't actually know about me... It's not possible. Is he trying to mess with my head? Maybe even with my heart? But Mitsunari wasn't the kind of person to take advantage of people..."

"Now quick," he said, rising up to his neutral height and position, "I have a meeting to go to, so let's hurry. I'm afraid we can't really spend much more time explaining things, huh?" he then began to leave very quickly, and Yuki had to follow him in return.

* * *

Hi guys! How are you all? So, as a reminder, please leave comments on who you want the next OC in my next story to fall in love with! And also, leave a comment on what holiday you want Mitsunari and Yuki to celebrate! Come on guys, please do this for me! I need these votes!

Fun Fact: Have you guys heard Mitsunari's or other people's image songs? I really like some of them!

See you guys next time!


	6. Chapter 5: Yukimura and Kanetsugu

Hey guys! How are you guys enjoying the story? Last chappie was a bit weird, I have to say. Ugh! I HATE the summer! I don't like it one bit. Now, remember, don't forget to vote for who you want the next pairing to be, and suggest what holiday you want Mitsunari and Yuki to celebrate! Do it... Do it... Stupid computer! It didn't save the first time I wrote it, and then I had to write it twice!

Disclaimer: I don't own anything. Well, maybe like, all of my video game devices. Oh, and my notebook.

* * *

Chapter 5: Yukimura and Kanetsugu

"What the hell just happened?" Yuki was stunned, and even though she was walking, she felt like time had stopped, her body stopped moving, and she completely zoned out. "How the heck did I get myself into such a weird situation?" When she realized that Mitsunari was staring at her looking very confused, she snapped out of her trance and bowed. "Sorry. Let's make haste!"

They had to run to their destination, and they saw two men that they had never seen, and it seemed that the two men were waiting for something. One of them wore crimson armor, and the other wore pure white, and he had a hat that had the Japanese character for love on it. So, ignoring the two, Yuki and Mitsunari walked into a huge and well-decorated room; there was a huge table in the middle of the room, and there were tons of chatting people; superiors and all, already surrounding the quite crowded area.

One of them realized the two had entered, and he yelled, "Hey! There's Mitsunari! You know, hasn't anyone realized that Mitsunari was late for once?" Everyone went "Ooo" and Mitsunari had gone completely pink, and Yuki couldn't help but laugh at her lord, it was hard to not laugh, but when everybody around you were laughing, it can be a bit hard.

"What is it, Mitsunari, were you hanging out with a girl? Or, did you do something else?" That was when poor Mitsunari had enough.

"Enough! Now, we have a meeting to get to, so can we continue?" Everyone was surprised at Mitsunari's outburst. Yes, he was extremely sharp-tongued and can be a rude person, but he was still very quiet when it came to voicing his opinions to people that were greater than him. Everyone had their eyes on him, and because of all of the staring, he was very flustered when he had sat down.

Hideyoshi was very wide-eyed, but of course he could understand why Mitsunari came up with such an outburst. "A-alright guys, we have two people joining our faction... They are Yukimura and Kanetsugu, please, step in,"

Getting quite the surprise and shock, Yuki thought, "Those guys? Their names do sound familiar... Are they famous warriors? Possibly... Well, it's an honor to work with them, if that's the case," and for the rest of the meeting, Yuki zoned out completely and the only thing that she paid attention to was when multiple messengers ran in, and they were all terror-stricken and hysterical, saying something about attackers sneaking up on them from the rear.

Hopping into action, Hideyoshi and his strategists immediately made a plan, and ordered everyone to go into their positions.

Yuki, however, wanted to meet with the two brand-new warriors of the faction, so she disassembled herself from the rest of the group, and met with the two warriors.

"Hello!" she said, holding her hand out. "My name is Yuki, I'm currently Mitsunari's page. I hope we can be friends," and both had shook her hand, accepting the gesture, one after another. Then they introduced themselves.

"Excuse me," said the man in white, I can't help it, but what is that weapon you have in your possession? I can't seem to stop myself from staring,"

She then started to explain her weapon. "Ah ha, this is my prized weapon, Innovation. It is like a mixture between a sword and a rifle," she had been thoughtful, thinking about the right words to put into the answer.

"I see, that is quite the advanced weapon then," Kanetsugu said. Yukimura had his eyes set on the weapon, not blinking once.

Seeing that, Yuki lent her weapon to the two, and the two examined the weapon carefully, until Yuki said, "It won't fire on you guys, the only way it will ever fire is if one of you pulled the trigger,"

Returning the weapon, Yukimura, who was the more younger, energetic, and sometimes unaware of the two, said to Kanetsugu, "Hey, I think we better get going here, after all, we are here to do it for the love and righteousness!" He took his spear and took off, with a blinding amount of speed.

Kanetsugu then turned to Yuki and spoke, "I know that we are polar opposites, but sharing the same beliefs made us the best of friends," then he too, unsheathed his sword, pulled out his prayer slips* and took off, after his fast friend.

A messenger bumped into Yuki's back, and like every other messenger, he had cold feet and he was alarmed as well. "A-are you lord Mitsunari's page? He was entangled into a water trap!" that heighted every alarm Yuki had, but before she took off, the messenger said one more thing. "He's in a garrison near the river! Enemy reinforcements are ready to hold him captive or annihilate him completely!"

Running towards her objective, she thought, "Oh gods, I'm so sorry Mitsunari... Please hold on!" She was panicking, yet out of the blue, she was able to form a plan. "If I can gather the people I run into... I'll get more assistance... But if we take too long, we're going to be too late! I must make haste!"

* * *

Hey! How are you all? I think my story is doing kind of well! I just want you all to know that I actually enjoy writing for you all! Just expect me to not write EVERY single day, but I'll try my best! Remember, vote for the things that I asked you to do, and enjoy the rest of the story!

*I have no idea what the cards are supposed to be, but I always thought they were prayer slips. Can someone tell me if they are?

Fun Fact: My friend and I did a roleplay session in real life, and there was Mitsunari and Dr. Phil... Apparently Dr. Phil is a pilot and likes to stalk people. And Mitsunari's from the "Legendary Hairline" and that explains why his hair's so long and he won't cut it.

See you guys next time!


	7. Chapter 6: Struggles and Frenzy

Hi everyone! What is up? I just got a huge confidence boost because one person is following my story! (And you know who you are) See? This is what happens when people like my stuff! I'M SO HAPPY! WEE! Anyway, don't forget to vote for the next pairing, and suggest a holiday to celebrate! This chappie's going to be where there's a ton of AU stuff and I think Mitsunari goes a little OOC... By the way, there might be historical mistakes...

Disclaimer: I don't own stuff that aren't mine. They belong to the proper owners. Like me and my notebook!

* * *

Chapter 6: Struggles and Frenzy

But on the other end of the spectrum, Mitsunari was struggling against tons of enemies, and gallons of fear as well. It was because when he was seven, he lost his whole family due to the substance that surrounded him. Plus, to make things worse, his family died right in front of his eyes, one by one by one. It was an unlucky year for him. All of the terrible memories that he had locked deep within him blew straight into his mind and heart all at once.

* * *

Flashback

It all started with Mitsunari's father, who had gotten in trouble with the bandits that were attacking them. The bandits had Mitsunari's father held back, and had Mitsunari himself watching the whole thing. They got a trough of water ready, and even though Mitsunari's father told him to close his eyes, the boy kept watching. His father's head entered the deadly blue, and he had eventually drowned.

Next, his mother, who was saddened greatly by the event, had jumped off a cliff by the sea, and she too, died of drowning. Now, after seeing everything unfold beyond his eyes, he was extremely protective of his younger sister, who didn't know why her parents were gone.

But, of course, every happy ending has to end. Somehow, Mitsunari's sister's drinking water had gotten contaminated, and she had a very weak body. He knew that she wasn't going to make it, but he endlessly hoped that everything would resolve itself. Then, one day, his sister began to cough violently, and she drew her last breath.

* * *

Suffering from the numerous injuries he had on his body, his vision blurred suddenly, everything went numb, and his mind wasn't processing anymore. Despite that, he saw a woman run towards him and his lips formed a weak smile, all before his eyes closed, and before he drifted off into sleep.

Yuki was absolutely terrified when she had seen Mitsunari fight so weakly and desperately. What made everything worse was that he had collapsed, he laid there, so tired and limp.

Seeing that, the party and Yuki had gone on a frenzy, killing every person on sight. Yuki was sent to get Mitsunari and to tend to his wounds.

Bringing him to a medical tent, and using the knowledge that she had obtained in the experiment, she took out medicine she had with her when she came to the island, took off his armor and shirts* and began to apply it to him.

Witnessing his reaction to the stinging feeling of the medicine, Yuki finished up the job, Yuki sighed, began to whimper, and cried near the bedside of her friend and lord.

Waking up from the noise and tears, he opened his eyes and turned his head, only to see a bawling young woman at his bedside. He recognized his friend and comforted her, causing her to jump. She looked up, and taking the perfect opportunity, he put his hand on her face, and wiped the tears away with his thumb.

"You should be asleep," she said, trying to get up, with no success, "I can't be here," she struggled to get up, even she suffered from wounds too.

"Please, if they see us, then let them see us," he used the rest of his strength to pull her down again. "Tears coming from a beautiful face like yours shouldn't be falling," he hugged her tight, he was so happy to be alive, so happy that Yuki was the first person he saw. With his family, he knew that it was the past, and now he would protect the next most important person to him. Yuki.

Of course, as much as Yuki would dare say, love the guy, she still felt awkward, "Umm, Mitsunari, are you sure you're not hallucinating?" But she never got an answer. Instead, she found the man to be asleep, breathing softly, and had his arms still around her. She slowly unwrapped his arms from her, and she risen up to do other things, all for the reason that she knew she wasn't supposed to be here.

"Sleep well, Mitsunari. I'll be back soon, don't you worry." She left the tent, and went to finish up the rest of the battle, determined to do it in Mitsunari's name.

* * *

After the battle, she had gone back to the medical tent, but for a whole different reason. A ninja had snuck up on her, and she had gotten a huge slash down her back.

"Here, apply this," Yuki said, handing the medicine she used on Mitsunari earlier to the doctor. "This is really good medicine, and everything should be fine," then the pain began to hit her.

The doctor noticed how she was like, and said, "I'm sorry, but you gave this to me... We're lucky the slash didn't go too deep," and she continued to rub in the medicine.

"I-I fully understand. And yes, we are very lucky it didn't go too deep... (hiss)" she wrapped up the wound with the assistance of the doctor, and then stood to go visit Mitsunari.

As she entered the room, she got a big scare because Mitsunari was already awake. And he was staring at the door, silently, like a predator waiting on its prey.

"I see that you're awake... How are you?" she then sat down close to his bed, and he smiled.

"Perfectly fine. I noticed that you crept away, so I've been waiting," Yuki rolled her eyes.

"Ok, I'm absolutely sure you don't have to see me twenty-four seven," she said laughing. But of course being the person that Mitsunari was, he took advantage of her distraction and pulled her down again. "Ack! Stop it," but he didn't listen.

"Of course I have to see you constantly, you're special," he said, making her blush. He held her gently in his arms.

Mitsunari must have known or something, because Yuki immediately fell asleep, she was exhausted from everything that went on. And he too, fell asleep from exhaustion and together they slept into the wee hours of the night.

* * *

Hello! How was this chappie? I have no idea if I made everything too different. And yes, there's probably a few historical mistakes... But oh well. I tried to make this chappie nice and sweet, but I have no idea if I did it or not.

*What is under his clothing? Shirts? I don't know, so I took a guess and wrote shirt. :p

Fun Fact: I had a strange dream where Hanbei, Kanbei, Sakon, and Mitsunari was classmates of mine, and apparently Hanbei and Kanbei are twins(like the hobbit twins or something), and it was their birthday. There was this bathhouse of where there was a birthday special, so they went there after school, and I tried to run away from them and my friend. Weird.

See you guys next time!


	8. Chapter 7: Admitting

Hi guys! How are you all? I am sooo tired... I don't know about you guys, but I really hope there's a sequel for Samurai Warriors soon... I don't know. But for now, I'm just going to have to read Fanfics to feed my inner gamer. And finally, my story is wrapping up! I guess people do not want to vote... I'm so sad... But it's not too late!

Disclaimer: I don't own anything what so ever. I don't have things or what not.

* * *

Chapter 7: Admitting

The dim light dawned on both man and woman, somehow waking the two up. Yuki, however, curled up even more and cuddled closer to Mitsunari, making him laugh.

"I'm so tired... Although I shouldn't be complaining to you, considering your injuries..." she then stroked Mitsunari's chest, where most of the injuries housed. "How the hell did I get myself here?"

Mitsunari looked over at the door leading towards the outside, and he said, "Well, if you're tired, you can still stay with me... And I can't really answer that for you..."

Then he pushed himself onto his elbows and he began to stand, and Yuki immediately gotten up as well, to help him. Everything still ached like crazy, and his mind was still a bit blurred and muzzled, and he limped his way over to the door that he was staring at earlier.

"M-my lord! Why are you going outside now? I think it's raining!" She then ran outside, following Mitsunari, to see that she was right, it was a dark and slow day, especially after a battle like the one that took place yesterday. "You should get changed first!"

"The rain... It is like you, you make me feel calm, yet you make me feel excited, happy, and yet relaxed. Everything you do makes things good and bad," he took a reluctant Yuki into his arms. "I'll go change... After this," then he suddenly kissed Yuki, making her close her eyes and relax, and she sunk into the kiss.

When he separated himself, he whispered softly into her ear, "I love you, Hiroka... I have always wanted to say that," Yuki didn't really know what to say. Did he actually figure everything out already?

"How do you know for sure that I am the Hiroka that you think I am?" Mitsunari looked up at the dark, pouring skies.

"If I was wrong," he said, poking his head back at her neck, "I wouldn't care. Because no matter how much you deny it, I know it's you, Hiroka."

Yuki opened her mouth to object, but instead, she relaxed and said, "I want to tell you... That I am Hiroka. I didn't want to tell you because I was afraid... Afraid that you wouldn't believe me. But now that you are sure, I can safely say that I am Hiroka," she then turned around, to reveal that she was crying. Not tears of sadness, mind you, but true tears of joy.

For years, she didn't cry tears of true joy, because all of the tears she had shed were droplets of pain, and nothing more.

"Let's go inside, shall we?" the two then went back in, but when Mitsunari had his back turned, Yuki hugged him from his blind spot, surprising him. "Everything will be alright," and Mitsunari turned and the two had embraced each other.

* * *

A Week Later

"Alright guys!" said Hideyoshi, springing about like a monkey, "We have a land to unite, and we're so close!" They were at Kyushu, trying to defeat the Devil Shimazu, and they were in an alliance between the Toyotomi house and the Tachibana, who were trying to fight for Hideyoshi as well.

"This is our plan," then Hideyoshi explained his plan, but Yuki, of course, didn't really listen. She could never make herself focus on plans. She was the type of person to just kill everybody. She was an amazing fighter, but didn't bother to use her very capable brain.

Afterwards, Mitsunari had turned to Yuki, smiling, and said, "You didn't listen at all, did you?" Yuki shook her head. "Haha, of course. If you follow my lead, everything should be fine. Let's be off!"

Yuki and Mitsunari worked very well, and the two were more coordinated then the Tachibanas, which was saying a lot. Defeating almost every enemy officer, Yuki had to stop herself before her killed her own teammates.

"Ack! That was close... I should really pay more attention to my own teammates," she said, almost slicing off the head of a poor soldier.

"You should," Mitsunari said, focused on the objective at hand, "But I guess all soldiers have a weakness, no matter how advanced,"

"True," Yuki said, nodding her head. "There are some habits that I can't get rid of, no matter how much the amount of training," somewhat quoting the man.

"(sigh) Let's wrap up this battle, huh?" Nodding in agreement, the two went off towards the final warrior, the Devil Shimazu himself.

* * *

Succeeding in their adventure, the two celebrated with Hideyoshi and Nene, along with the rest of the house.

"Just warning you," Mitsunari warned, before entering, "Things can get a little hectic in there,"

"It'll be fine, either way, we can just sneak out afterwards," she said, entering.

However, the night ended with no significant event, and the two returned back into Mitsunari's room, and the two fell asleep, together again.

* * *

Argh! I feel like this chappie's lame! I couldn't really write that well, so this chappie's a bit rushed! I'm soooooooooooo sorry! Please vote for the things I asked for, and I hope you guys enjoy the next chappie, because it's the last!

Fun Fact: I love Rhett and Link! Watch the Mythical Show people, it's awesome!

See you guys next time!


	9. Chapter 8: Birthday?

Hello Guys! I don't know if this a good idea, but I am going to write ONE LAST CHAPPIE. All for one person that wanted it. So for you, my friend, go cray cray. (I will never use the words cray cray again.) So, if you are saddened by this, why not try to read my other story? (It's called True Colors by the way) I'll write holiday chappies, no problem. Until then, this is what you get! This is going to be a random chappie, and will not involve the story at all. So, a drabble chappie. But it will be like, 500 words long or something.

Yuki's thoughts will be in Italics! And I guess Mitsunari's thoughts will be in bold!

Thanks for all the reviews! I'm happy that a lot of people like my story! (Although I feel it wasn't too great) Please, I hope you all enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own happy meals. I mean Samurai Warriors. (Happy meals? What the heck was I thinking?)

* * *

Chapter 8: Birthdays...

"What the-" Before she could swear, Yuki clamped her mouth closed, biting on her bottom lip. She was sleeping so peacefully, until someone had flicked a marble into her forehead.

What caught her off guard was an upside down and blurry face that was too familiar to her; just inches from her own face.

"Good morning," said the face, straightening out. "How long were you sleeping for? I saw you sleep this morning, and when I came back, you were still sleeping."

"Shush, Mitsunari," she said, pushing the man aside as he pouted. "You wouldn't understand,"

"So rude. Now, come on! We have a meeting to go to!" he spoke, pulling his old friend up.

"M-Meeting...? (sigh)" _What is with all of these meetings? I can't wait to catch another break... _Pouting she said,"Fine. Because of you, I'll go. Geez," she ruffled her hair in frustration.

**Everything is going smoothly to plan... **

* * *

Arriving at a large home, Yuki stepped inside with Mitsunari following close behind, into a large room full of decorations.

"M-Mitsunari...? What the heck is going on..?" she stepped backwards, but only collided with air. "Geez..."

"Surprise!" Yuki jumped, and turned to almost fall because Mitsunari had suddenly reappeared behind her, and caught her just in time.

"What is this about exactly?" she couldn't keep her blush away from her face, and she was welcomed by Nene and a ton of army members.

"Well, it's your birthday, isn't it?" Nene said, pulling her into a group hug.

_That's right... I totally forgot... (sigh) _"Thank you so much! This is really embarrassing to admit, but... I kind of forgot about my own birthday," as soon as she finished, Mitsunari cracked up laughing, getting a ton of people staring.

"I'm sorry... But never have I heard of such a strange thing..."

"I-I'm sorry..?" she whispered. "I-I guess it's alright..."

"Anyway..." Nene said, tipping her head from side to side, "You're lucky, because if Mitsunari didn't mention it, we would have never known!"

Yuki turned and faced Mitsunari smiling, she hugged him, getting him to blush a bit. "T-thanks..."

Recovering quickly, he smiled back at her. "And you're welcome."

The two shared a small kiss, and they got awes coming from all around, and Mitsunari separated from Yuki and said,

"Happy Birthday."

* * *

What. The. Heck. I don't know why I wrote this, and I might have made Yuki a bit different to how she would react, but I think that's because I forgot how she acted... Oh well. Did you guys enjoy that? So, I will write the holiday stuff when the holiday comes, and someone suggested a holiday in August, so I'll do exactly that. (Well, it depends. I might not be able to do it at the last minute, so sorrys in advance!)

Fun Fact: Mitsunari has two solo image songs. And they are really strange, but awesome! Check it out! Youtube it.

See you guys soon!


End file.
